


Stay | Helmut Zemo

by DarkGuardian15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship/Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You and Helmut Zemo have a special connection, but if anyone finds out it could be very dangerous for the both of you.
Kudos: 15





	Stay | Helmut Zemo

I walked into the kitchen feeling drowsy from a lousy nights sleep. I'm pretty sure I looked like death warmed up. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I suddenly noticed that I wasn't the only one awake this early in the morning. Helmut Zemo was sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

Sam, Bucky, and Sharon brought him in on the recent mission they've been working on. Everyone here at the facility have been trying to stop and track down the person that stole a biochemical weapon. So far we haven't had much luck. Zemo was staring blankly into the bowl of oatmeal that was sitting in front of him.

His arms were folded and he was laying back in his chair looking all defeated. I knew exactly what was bothering him. Our team has a few jerks on it and they tend to bully those they feel are different, and Zemo is very different... a good different in my opinion. The two of us have actually gotten to know each other fairly well since he started staying here.

He has been helping me with my combat training; making me stronger, faster, and smarter. But he has also made me realize that I have a weaknesses and that weakness is him. I have fallen in love with the boy with the sad eyes. I've been trying to fight my feelings for him. Trying to tell myself what I feel is sympathy for the pain he has gone through.

But the fact is that I let him take my heart. I pressed my thoughts to the back of my mind as I poured myself a steaming cup of coffee. Then I walked over to the table Zemo was seated at. "Is it okay if I sit with you?" I asked him curiously. He slowly looked up at me with his big brown eyes. Sadness was churning in those beautiful orbs of his. He nodded and I pulled one of the chairs out so I could sit down.

A few moments of silence passed between us as I sipped my coffee. The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon, causing the room to have a lovely golden glow. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him softly before placing my hand on his arm. "I don't think I belong here. I've lost everything... I'm just floating through life. This mission is helping me keep my most poisonous thoughts at bay, but... what do I do once it's finished?" He said softly in his pleasant sakovian accent.

His words broke my heart. "If the others are telling you you don't belong here, they're just bitter that you're far more skilled than them. You belong here more than anyone; stop being so hard on yourself. When all of this is over you'll have a new family who cares about you. So don't even think about leaving or I'll be so angry with you." I said.

The thought of him leaving and not getting to see him again hurt. It hurt in a way I've never felt before. My insides were twisting and squirming. He studied me with those beautiful eyes as the sadness in them was replaced with something else. A small amused smile spread across his handsome face.

"Love is very dangerous. Perhaps I should have taught you that when I was helping you with your training." He said. My face burned with embarrassment. 'He knows... he knows how I feel about him.' I thought inside of my head. He moved closer to me and kissed my forehead before gently brushing his soft lips against my ear.

"I'll stay as long as you promise you'll never leave me." He whispered. Goosebumps spread all over my body and I felt like my heart was going to explode. "I promise I'll never leave you, Zemo." I said in a whisper of my own. He smiled a genuine smile before he took a bite of his cold oatmeal and frowned. I laughed before suggesting that I make breakfast for us, which he agreed to.

+++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
